Despite centuries of recognition of the contribution of workplace factors to human health, disease, injury, disability, and death, occupational medicine remains an obscure specialty within the health care community. Little emphasis is given to educating physicians at both the undergraduate and post-graduate levels concerning occupational history-taking and little focus is placed in clinical encounters on discerning and reducing work-related risk factors. Since the mid-1990s, the number of accredited occupational medicine residency (OMR) programs has declined steadily (35%) in spite of a recognized shortfall of physicians with formalized training in this area. Remaining programs struggle for funding to sustain their educational efforts. In many specialty areas of medical practice, there i also little attention given to the special needs of non- urban populations. However, rural communities often lack the infrastructure for developing and sustaining a preventive approach to occupational disease and injury, particularly for specific work sectors such as agriculture where the hired and/or migrant workforce may constitute the majority of employees. One main objective of this proposal is to seek support for sustaining and increasing the number of occupational medicine trained physicians who have broad experience and sufficient competence to enter practice without direct supervision. The second main objective is to bring a dimension of training that emphasizes the occupational health needs of the rural workforce with special attention to agriculture. This proposal is in keeping with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention Healthy People 2020 and the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) mandate to provide an adequate supply of qualified personnel to carry out the purposes of the Occupational Safety & Health Act. The proposal is considered responsive to the Funding Opportunity Announcement PAR-10-288 by addressing a critical gap in OMR trained physician workforce needs (core discipline), and will integrate agricultural safety and health. Specific aims for this training project are to: 1. Sustain and increase the supply of qualified occupational medicine residency trained physicians, particularly in U.S. Public Health Region 6. 2. Expand service capacity by increasing the number of occupational medicine resident graduates who develop knowledge and awareness of rural/agricultural occupational health, through a range of didactic, experiential, and practicum learning activities. 3. Nurture interdisciplinary collaborations between an accredited occupational medicine residency program, the Southwest Center for Agricultural Health, Injury Prevention, and Education, and multiple other regional stakeholders including the Southwest Center for Occupational and Environmental Health NIOSH ERC located in Houston at The University of Texas School of Public Health.